Rosalina
Character Synopsis Rosalina is a recurring character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She is a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos, while also serving as the adopted mother of the Lumas, and commanding the Comet Observatory. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Mario Bros Name: Rosalina Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years Classification: Mother of The Cosmos, Princess, Cosmic Entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Charateristic, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Meteor Summoning (Can cause massives meteor showers), Light Manipulation (Created a bright light composed by the Universe's power), Intangibility. Life Manipulation (she gave life to billions of lumas at the end of SMG), Size Manipulation (Can change her size from the size a very tall human to the size of a star), 4th Wall Awareness, Teleportation, Acausality, Magic, Astral Projection, Flight and Levitation, Force-Field Creation, Attack Reflection, Gravity Manipulation, Telekenises, Telepathy (Communicated with Mario despite him being in the Mushroom Kingdom while she was in outer space), Ice Manipulation (In Mario Party Star Rush, her ability is to destroy ice blocks/pillars via her magic), Can fire gigantic blasts, Black Hole Creation, Portal Creation, Can spawn lumas and summon Power Stars, Fire Manipulation w/ Fire Flower, Shockwave Creation w/ Cat Suit, Boomerang Summon w/ Boomerang Flower, Healing w/ Mushroom, Size Shifting and Nigh-Invulnerability w/ Mega Mushroom, Invulnerability and Statistics Amplification w/ Star, One Hit Kill and Invulnerability w/ White Tanooki Suit. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Was able to reset the entire Universe to prevent it's destruction . Capable of causally distorting the entire Universe from small movements . Stated to be able to use "The Amazing Power of The Universe" 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to Bowser with The Grand Star, who was able to tag Mario's ship that can move at these speeds ) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown. Ranges from Class 1 'to '''Stellar '''via Size Manipulation 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Wields all the power in The Universe and can easily distort it with her casaul actions) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Lived through the destruction of The Universe, of which was caused by The Grand Star ) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: Universal+ '(Her powers have resetted the universe and can freely distort it) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Generally potraied as the smartest in the entire universe. Basically know everything about the cycle of life of stars and galaxies, and know every single particular about the universe, something that no one in the verse has understood yet. She understand that there is something that bind the universe, something much higher than everyone, a supreme being, She acknowledges the existence of an higher concept, which can also be consdiered as a 4th Wall Awareness feat.) '''Weaknesses: Doesn't primarily fight and is likely Pacifistic Other Attributes List of Equipment: Wand, Power-Ups and Sports Equipment Extra Info: Her appearance Super Mario 3-D & The Mario Spin-Offs are generally seen as her not using even a margin of her strength. As there would be no reason in those settings for Rosalina to use her powers to the fullest extend Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Mario Bros. Category:Female Characters Category:Princess Category:Geniuses Category:Mothers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Light Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Healers Category:Invulnerability Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Wand Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Super Smash Bros